neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Alune
Alunes (アルルーン, Arurūn, lit. Alulun) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're a mix between a giant flower and a girl. They can turn Viral. Adjiten Forest Pass Variant Behavior Skills Adjiten Forest Pass Alunes have 5 skills and a transformation: *High Crush (0 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Thunder / (120 SP) *Thunder Magic (0 SP) *Thunder Statue & / (240 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 30% HP These Alunes' main skills are Thunder Magic and Thunder Statue. Occasionally they use Seal Attack or Thunder instead, or in rare cases, High Crush. They can't run out of SP due to their SP regeneration. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 30% HP When these Alunes' HP go below 30%, the odds of them using Seal Attack increase a lot It seems that these Alunes at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Adjiten Forest Pass Alunes can have some partners to help them, five combinations are known: Two Alunes ( ) Normal *9156 EXP / 11,902 EXP (EXP Up) *2790 Credits / 3627 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *11,666 EXP / 15,165 EXP (EXP Up) *3425 Credits / 4452 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Alunes *14,176 EXP / 18,428 EXP (EXP Up) *4060 Credits / 5278 Credits (Credits Up) An Alune and a Magical Dogoo ( ) Normal *19,698 EXP / 25,607 EXP (EXP Up) *7138 Credits / 9279 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *28,848 EXP / 37,502 EXP (EXP Up) *10,379 Credits / 13,492 Credits (Credits Up) An Alune and two Magical Dogoos ( ) Normal *7282 EXP / 9466 EXP (EXP Up) *3523 Credits / 4579 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *9792 EXP / 12,729 EXP (EXP Up) *4158 Credits / 5405 Credits (Credits Up) Two Alunes and a Magical Dogoo ( ) Normal *10,508 EXP / 13,660 EXP (EXP Up) *3854 Credits / 5010 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *13,018 EXP / 16,923 EXP (EXP Up) *4489 Credits / 5835 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Alunes *15,528 EXP / 20,186 EXP (EXP Up) *5124 Credits / 6661 Credits (Credits Up) Two Alunes and two Magical Dogoo ( ) Normal *11,860 EXP / 15,418 EXP (EXP Up) *4918 Credits / 6393 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *14,370 EXP / 18,681 EXP (EXP Up) *5553 Credits / 7218 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Alunes *16,880 EXP / 21,944 EXP (EXP Up) *6188 Credits / 8044 Credits (Credits Up) Lili Variant Behavior Skills Lili Alunes have 5 skills and a transformation: *High Crush (0 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Thunder / (120 SP) *Thunder Magic (0 SP) *Thunder Statue & / (240 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 30% HP These Alunes' main skills are Thunder Magic and Thunder Statue. Occasionally they use Seal Attack or Thunder instead, or in rare cases, High Crush. They can't run out of SP due to their SP regeneration. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 30% HP When these Alunes' HP go below 30%, the odds of them using Seal Attack increase a lot It seems that these Alunes at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Lili Alunes can have some partners to help them, two combinations are known: An Alune, a Fairyfly and a Kupokitty ( ) Normal *985 EXP / 1280 EXP (EXP Up) *1232 Credits / 1601 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *7585 EXP / 9860 EXP (EXP Up) *2267 Credits / 2947 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *8322 EXP / 10,818 EXP (EXP Up) *1552 Credits / 2017 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune + Viral Fairyfly *14,922 EXP / 19,398 EXP (EXP Up) *2587 Credits / 3363 Credits (Credits Up) An Alune, two Fairyflies and a Kupokitty ( ) Normal *1236 EXP / 1606 EXP (EXP Up) *1342 Credits / 1744 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *7836 EXP / 10,186 EXP (EXP Up) *2377 Credits / 3090 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *8573 EXP / 11,144 EXP (EXP Up) *1662 Credits / 2160 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *15,910 EXP / 20,683 EXP (EXP Up) *1982 Credits / 2576 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune + Viral Fairyfly *15,173 EXP / 19,724 EXP (EXP Up) *2697 Credits / 3506 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune + two Viral Fairyflies *22,510 EXP / 29,263 EXP (EXP Up) *3017 Credits / 3922 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model Gallery Normal Alune Alune.png|An Alune AluneFront.png|An Alune (Front View) AluneSide.png|An Alune (Side View) AluneBack.png|An Alune (Back View) Viral Alune AlrauneViral.png|A Viral Alune AlrauneViralFront.png|A Viral Alune (Front View) AlrauneViralSide.png|A Viral Alune (Side View) AlrauneViralBack.png|A Viral Alune (Back View) AlrauneViralBlock.png|A Viral Alune defending herself. AlrauneViralLowHP.png|A Viral Alune at Low HP. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Plant Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC